star_showfandomcom-20200214-history
For Good
A Song Featured in Star Season 7 Episode 17 The Sign-Off (Series Finale) The Last Song Ever Sung on Star Performed By: Mackenzie, Bob Ghaundi, Random White Girl, Betty, Mark, Marketa, Zarket, Anasteshia, Little Hot Momacita, Margret, Deek, Deekina, Nithin, Jake, Sam, Maria, Promila, Brittany, Sabrina, Liz, Shark, Matthew, Julio, Juanita, Skylar, Scotty, Jordy, Mak Donald, Guian, Rudeling, Rubenito, Mason, Erica, Melissa, Tori, Lily, Leslie, David, Tyquisha, Anna, Mr. Marquina, Nabia, Principle Alyssa, Secretary Shanon, Principal Lee, Arin, Carmen, Lolita, Mrs. Bundarela, Marilyn, Baby Ghaundi, Jason, Jackson, Casper, Jasmin, Jessie, Maria’s Mom, Julian, Colin, George, Bree, The Todlers, Tunga, Baby Mackin, and Baby Scotti Lyrics Mackenzie '' I'm limited. ''Nithin and Bree''' Just look at me.'' ''Jordy and Casper I'm limited.'' Deek and Promila ' And just look at you.'' ''Marilyn and Bundarela''' You can do all I couldn't do.'' ''Anasteshia Leo... So now it's up to you,'' ''Little Hot Momacita For both of us.'' Scotty ' Now it's up to you. 'Margret ' I've heard it said,'' ''Guian, Lolita, and Carmen''' That people come into our lives'' Jake ' For a reason'' ''Sam and Erica''' Bringing something we must learn.'' ''Betty And we are lead to those'' ''Marketa and Mark Who help us most to grow if we let them.'' ''Zarket and Shark And we help them in return.'' ''Melissa and Leslie Well, I don't know if I believe that's true'' Brittany ' But I know I'm who I am today'' ''Sabrina and Liz''' Because I knew you. '''Matthew Like a comet pulled from orbit Maria and Maria’s Mom''' As it passes a sun,'' ''Juanita and Julio Like a stream that meets a boulder'' ''Jasmin and Tyquisha Halfway through the wood.'' ''Rudeling and Mason Who can say if I've been changed for the better'' ''Tori and Lily But because I knew you.'' ''Anna I have been changed for good. '' ''Deekina and David It well may be That we will never meet again In this lifetime.'' ''Rudeling and Mason So, let me say before we part:'' ''Rubenito and Jessie So much of me'' ''Principal Alyssa, Ex-Principal Lee, and Secretary Shannon Is made of what I learned from you.'' ''Nabia You'll be with me'' ''Tunga and Mak Donald Like a burger in my heart.'' ''Skylar and Jackson And now whatever way our stories end'' ''Bob Ghaundi and Random White Girl I know you'll have rewritten mine By being my friend. '''Julian and Colin Like a ship blown from its mooring ''Arin By a wind off the sea.'' ''Jason and Baby Ghaundi Like a seed dropped by a sky bird'' ''Baby Mackin and Baby Scotti In a distant wood.'' '' '' ''Anasteshia and Little Hot Momacita Who can say if I've been changed for the better But because I knew you... Maria Because I knew you... Deekina and Deek I have been changed for good. '' ''Bundarela and Lily And just to clear the air I ask forgiveness'' '' '' ''Mackenzie For the things I've done, You blamed me for. Nithin But then, I guess, We know there's blame to share. '' ''Anna and Anasteshia And none of it seems to matter anymore.'' ''Random White Girl (Marketa) Like a comet pulled from orbit (Like a ship blown from its mooring)'' ''Maria (Juanita) As it passes a sun. (By a wind off the sea)'' ''Margret (Skylar) Like a stream that meets a boulder (Like a seed dropped by bird)'' ''Bob Ghaundi (Guian) Halfway through the wood. (In the wood)'' '' '' ''Mackenzie, Nithin, Promila, Anna, Tunga, and Bree Who can say if I've been changed for the better.'' ''Mackenzie, Nithin, Anna, and Promila I do believe I have been changed for the better. Nithin And because I knew you... Mackenzie Because I knew you... Mackenzie and Mr. Marquina Because I knew you I have been changed... For good. Trivia'''' # The Last Song Ever Featured on The Series (Star) Category:Star Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Song Category:Song Category:Songs Category:Songs Sung By The Underdogs Category:Star Season 7 Category:Series Finale Category:Star Cast